Swirling Vines and Butterflies
by OzzieLiber-Tea
Summary: "Which one?" I asked my best friends Malon and Ruto as I tried on, yet another, beautiful short frilly dress. "Come awn, Zel," Malon said using my annoying nickname, "You're the one who wants ta and is gonna be a model someday." Graduation was going to be hell if she picked the one that, Goddesses forbid, flashed the guys a look of my underwear. - ZeLink. Modern AU. No flames plz!


**ZeLink. 3 My LoZ OTP **

**BTW first bit them in high school, 18 yrs old?**

**Y'know I always imagine them as British. Malon would be from Texas, Midna would be plain American, and for some reason the Gerudo would have Australian accents. Whaddaya reckon? Comment on it plz.**

**DISCLAIMER I don't own L.o.Z becuz I'm completely broke. *sad face***

"Which one?" I asked my best friends Malon and Ruto as I tried on, yet another, beautiful short frilly dress.

"Come awn, Zel," Malon said using my annoying nickname, "You're the one who wants ta and is gonna be a model someday."

"So? What does that mean?" I asked, searching for the deeper meaning. "So…. The black and purple, the green and gold, the blue and silver or the red-orangey yellow?"

Ruto and Malon looked to each other and laughed their heads off.

"What's so funny?"

"Again, you're the one who has the best sense of good taste, so you choose," Ruto said with a devilish smile on her pale face.

I thought it over for a while. "Hmmmm…. I think… either the purple/black or the green/gold… you guys choose," I said regretfully, as they would no doubt choose the one that would, Goddesses help me, show off my underwear, or my cleavage if I leant down too far.

I wandered through the bi-gender classy clothes shop as they thought over it and compared their pros and cons. As I looked through the window to see what hotties were at the coffee shop across the road, I saw none other than my mega-crush-since-fifth-grade Link, walking towards (or rather, being towed towards) the shop with his cousin Saria, his thirteen year-old sister Aryll, and his best friend, my twin, Sheik.

"Eeeek!" I screamed, running back to Mal and R. "Pretend I'm not here!"

"Why? Anyways, we've come to a decision. The black and purple, because it's shorter, hint hint, and Link'll see most of your boobs if you lean down too far. Also, it's a push-up, so more boobs and therefore more cleavage!" said Ruto excitedly.

"Hide me! Link's coming over to the store to pick out clothes too!" I yelped.

"What?" they both asked.

Then they saw them, and sighed. They both knew about my crush on Link.

"Go inta the dressin' rooms, put on the dress, and come out as though ya didn't know they were here," Malon said, a plot forming.

I ran as they came around the corner after spotting Malon's un-missable fiery-orange hair. I heard the rest of what transpired as I changed in the small fitting room.

"Hey guys," Link said in his irresistible sexy tenor. "Whatcha doin'?"

"They're picking out dresses, idiot." Saria was her usual sarcastic self.

"If I had a say, I'd pick the fiery one for you Mal, cuz it matches your hair. Another reason is the fact that your boobs would spill out if you jumped at all," Sheik said in an honest tone, but with no doubt an attempt at a sexy grin on his face.

*slap* as Malon's hand connected with his face. They like each other a lot, and everyone knows it.

Believe it or not, everyone in the store was in my circle of friends, even the check-out girl Lulu, Ruto's sister. And Link was my neighbour. Help me Nayru. He's no doubt wearing half a tux right now.

_Oh, _I thought, _I'm finished getting the dress on. Might as well go out and see what the girls think_.

As I walked out, I pretended to be confident, and kept in the dark about Link's presence.

"Oh!" I said, acting surprised as I pulled my hair down over my cleavage.

"Ahh…. So _little sis_ was trying on dresses, not these two… I have to say Zelda, it suits you well. But… don't lean down too far."

"Sheik, you're older by five minutes. And you don't think it contrasts with my hair?" If I ever did become a model, he would be my manager.

"Nah. It looks good on you, Zel," Link said quietly. Now I was genuinely surprised. Link, commenting on my appearance?

"Yeah! You look like MisaMisa from Death Note," said Aryll.

"Uhhh…. Thanks ….. What're you wearing to formal?" I asked him, awkwardness gaining as I remained in the extremely short dress.

"Just a tux… probably with a green tie since that's my favourite colour," he replied, scratching the back of his neck with his hand. I love that about Link, his little moves that show him off….

_I wonder. Does he have abs? Meh. Probably. He's sporty, and good at everything…_

"So Linkie, who're ya takin' to formal? Midna? Nabooru? It's girls ask guys as well, so I bet you've had a whole heap of girls askin' ya. Who've ya accepted, huh?" Malon asked eagerly, invading everyone's privacy (as usual).

"Um… haven't accepted anyone…. Midna, no, because she and Zant have been a couple since forever, and Nabooru I broke up with a week ago… I was actually wondering if you wanted to go with me, Zel…?" Link said, scratching the back of his neck again.

_Say_ what_? Did I just get asked out by _Link_? Oh my Goddess. _I thought frantically.

And I fainted. Right then and there. _Right_ into my hero's arms.

"Is the dress too tight?" Saria asked.

"I'll undo it," Link said.

Ruto looked funny as she walked over. "I know CPR!"

_How embarrassing_.

…

On the night of formal, I waited in the lobby of my house, with my mother and her maid still playing around with my hair until it was perfect.

"Zelda… you look so beautiful…" she said, with tears in her eyes.

"Mother…" I started.

"No, Zel… a mother is allowed to be proud of her daughter on the day of her graduation. You're already eighteen…. A legal adult…. Don't do anything stupid, will you?" she sobbed.

"Ma, Link is responsible," I said as I turned the same shade red as the roses outside. "He's not like the boys that go around hitting on girls for one night stands… and anyway, we're going as friends. We won't…have sex…or anything like that…" I mumbled. Talking with your mum about your sex life is always awkward.

"I know…. Link has been one of your best friends since you were born. I know he's responsible. Just… don't go out or get drunk or anything… and that dress… I'm glad you wore stockings with it," she said, her tears finally starting to stop. Her mum-face appeared as she tapped me lightly on the nose.

"Okay mum. I love you." I quickly got my phone out of my purse and checked the time.

_Two more minutes until I… until I go out on a date with Link_, I thought. I was extremely nervous. Would he be late?

"Is he late Zelda? Is– "

Mother didn't have time to finish. A silver-green Subaru Forester pulled up into our massive driveway.

_Whose car is that?_ I thought.

But, I soon realised that I _did_ know whose it was, whose parents were in the army. That certain someone was employed by my father as his secretary. As the driver got out of the door and came up to the porch my heart leapt up my throat. _He looks so hot wearing that tux, and his hair is so….so… unbelievably fluffy…if I could run my hands through it…_ I couldn't breathe for a few seconds…

Until the doorbell rang.

My mother raced to the door and almost yanked it open. But she realised what she was doing.

"Compose yourself. You are Lillian Nohansovir. Your daughter is about to graduate high school with the hottest guy she knows." *wink* My mother was seriously crazy about this. I would be seriously ashamed if he could actually hear what she was saying.

Then Sheik came downstairs, took the door-handle and opened the door for her.

"The _second_ hottest, mum. I'm the sexiest she knows, and that's all too obvious," Sheik said, a sarcastic look on his face. _If he weren't my brother, and Link didn't exist, then, sure, he'd be the hottest guy I know._

"Sheik, my man! How's it going!" Link went right up to my brother and gave him a massive bro hug.

_Ugh, men. Will women ever understand them?_

Then they did their secret handshake. It included a howl at the end…

_I guess not, then_.

I just stood there, looking at them with my jaw open, wondering at how I'd been in love with this man for _seven years_. Then, it seemed that they had finished, and Link walked over, held up my hand, and brought it up to his soft lips to brush my fingers.

_Whoa. Can he bring his lips up somewhere else? To mine, maybe? Ahh, no! This is _Link.

_But still, even if it weren't as high as my lips… his soft hands, caressing me…touching places no-one but him will ever- _

_Wait a second. Since when am I so horny?!_

"Hello? Zelda? You in there? … I guess I'll just have to go to grad without you," Link said, a faint hint of a smile on his face. He started towards the door…

"No wait! Sorry. I was just thinking if I forgot anything… lip gloss! I'll be back in a sec!" I cried. I would definitely not want to waste a night with Mr Sexy.

A few minutes later when I came back down, I realised Sheik was gone.

"Where'd Sheik go?" I asked.

"Gone to pick up Malon," Link replied softly. "You ready?" he held out his hand. I still imagined that hand close to my body…

"Uh, yes! Let's get going, now!" I cried eagerly. "Onwards, to graduation!"

"See you at grad, Mrs Nohansovir!" Link said as we walked out the front.

"See you there, Link! I want her home by eleven!"

…

Half an hour later, at six-thirty, we were nearly at school. Then, Link started an awkward conversation.

"So, Zel, what was your mum talking about me being the hottest guy you know?"

"Ah! That… well you are pretty hot, Link, I just didn't want her to add to your ego…" I replied, going red. "Who's taking Saria?"

"Mido. He thinks he has the right to do anything. Don't like him, but he's Sa's best friend, so I guess I have to put up with him… What did you do work experience for last week? I know you had a couple of the same things as me…" Link said in a kind of bored tone.

"I did journalism, photography and modelling slash acting."

"Ahh… That's right. I did modelling and photography too. That's why you called me hot? Saw me without a shirt on? Or with one that was wet…?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"Uh… kind of, yeah…" I replied, uncertain of what havoc it would reap later…

When we arrived at school, the elite Hyrule (tri) Force Academy, we spotted our friends right away.

"Heya Zel! How lucky was I that Sheik wanted ta go with me, hey?" Malon was far too excited for me.

"My brother likes you, simple as that. That and, you're wearing that red dress we picked out the other day."

"Ruto's wearin' the blue one, and Saria's wearin' a longer version of the green one. How cool! Like a rainbow! So puuuurrrrrrrtyyyy…" Malon also seemed a little more enthusiastic than usual.

"Uh, Mal? Are you high or something?" Link asked exactly what was in my mind. _Whoa, kinda like telepathy…_

"Nope! Sheik just kissed me under that tree there….." she looked at the tree with love.

Sheik came up to us, followed by Ruto, Shad, Midna, Nabooru, Mikau and Lulu. It definitely looked like a rainbow. Everyone was is different colours. Well, the guys had really bold, colourful ties….

…

The ceremony was boring, right up to the part where we started filing out of the room, our parents weeping. Our captains, being Sheik and myself, had made speeches about our time at the school and what we wanted to do with what we had gained. Well… mine was anyway… Sheik's was a whole heap of jokes and comments with a slideshow of pictures. Every single teenager in that room was making faces once we were out the door.

Dinner was great, though, catered by the MaloMarté services, and held at the Museum of Time. Dessert was sweet and rich and the guys were busy stuffing their faces with chocolate cake. I took so many pictures of them. Link had crumbs all over his face, and Malon commented that it looked like he had stubble! It was hilarious watching him trying to lick them off.

But the best part of the night had to be when Link asked me to dance. You see, Link was pretty popular. Sporty, smart, and sexy. As soon as he had asked me, everyone stared. Girls looked at me with jealousy, and everyone soon went silent.

Then, of course, Sheik started chanting. Being the asshole he was, it was 'Da-ance! Da-ance!' over and over again. It got worse when people joined in.

"Zelda?" Link looked at me with his soft azure eyes….

And I melted. I loved him too much to refuse.

"Yes! Why not? You are my date."

Link grinned and stood up. "Well, then, DJ, play that funky music!"

Link was such a dork. Such a nerd. Such an irresistible hottie, Oh my Goddesses, I almost died right then and there….

….I sure felt like dying about an hour later, when we found out the drinks were spiked.

_Oh crap. Mum's going to kill me…._

…

_Five years later…_

The model walked down the street, hips swaying, left-right-left-right, as she made her way to the train station. Men and women alike stared after her, men with lust, women with envy. So beautiful she was, so slim and tall.

"Is that Zelda Noharkovir? The model/actress that was in that movie…. 'the Legend of'…something or other?"

"Yeah…. Isn't she hot, huh?"

She ignored them all. Work started early today.

_At last, I get to find out the name of my new modelling partner. That last one was not a model. He was a perv. Sure, the job is intimate. But that doesn't mean you can _grope _your partner! Thank Goddesses I won the lawsuit. Hmmph._

…_breaking up with Brad was one of the best decisions of my life. He was a narcissist, and only wanted me for my looks. Thank Goddesses that we never had sex…_

The train took fifteen minutes to reach her destination. The Café Dessin.

_How simple yet great it is, the idea of appreciating and creating art while having a cup of tea. Ooh, and maybe a banana-muesli muffin today. I forgot breakfast._

As she drank her breakfast tea, she thought about the friends she hadn't seen in a while.

_Malon's an equestrian champion now… I still have her number. I saw her last month…. Hmmm… Ruto's an Olympic swimmer. I have contacts that can get me her number….Lulu and Mikau are in a famous band called the Indigogos… I can reach them through Ruto…_

She got out her phone to text Malon.

'Hey Mal! Just wondering if you'd like to come to my place for a pool party on the fifth of July? It's summer and I was going to invite all our high school friends for a party. Bring food, or drinks, alcohol allowed. Also, have you got Ruto's number?

Love Zel 3'

_Hmm… I wonder if she'll reply soon…. That's a month and a week away._

_Who else haven't I seen in a while? Zant and Midna are married…. Shad's a journalist and I saw him in April… I have his email….Saria's the receptionist at work…_

…_let's see….that's everyone…. Now, to get to Ruto…_

…

_Hmm… it's eight… I've got fifteen minutes until I have to meet with Sheik. _

She looked at the digital billboard that sat out the front of the office and studio.

_What kind of picture has Sheik had put up there now, and who's on it?_

She looked, and saw what was, for her, the sexiest guy alive in nothing but an awesome pair of green jeans with a golden triangle belt. Then the screen pixelated into another photo, one of her own, in a corset and sexy underwear.

_Sheik's probably already here, right?_

Zelda's manager, also her brother, had told her that he knew her new partner well, and was good friends with him.

"So, you get the ten thousand in the bank?" she had asked.

"Yup. Your new partner is a lot better than that guy. He's also better looking. Not as sexy and handsome as me, though." Sheik had replied, quite sure of himself.

"You plonker. How do you know him?" she had asked, wondering how he knew her new partner.

"He's one of my best mates. You'll be surprised when you meet him."

She had laughed. "Okay…"

_Where is Saria?….ah, there she is, just coming out of the lift._

"Hey Zel! Know your new partner's name yet?"

"Hey, Sa. No, I don't, not yet. Have you seen Sheik? He's usually early to meetings…."

"Sorry, no, I haven't." Saria shrugged, and walked over to her desk, munching on a muffin.

"Hey, do you want to come to my place for a pool party?"

"Sure, when?"

"The fifth of July. Bring drinks or food or something. Might be a sleepover too, so bring clothes."

"Cool. See ya at one for lunch break." Saria winked, happy that _someone_ she knew had a pool. Even though she lived with her cousins and their parents in Wolfe manor, she had to rely on her friends for pools.

"Later." Zelda loved Saria's easy-going attitude. It always lifted everyone's spirits.

Zelda walked over to the lift with a jump in her step. _Yay! That's everyone!_

She was just about to close the lift door when Sheik turned up, looking like he just hopped out of bed.

_Which he no doubt probably did… after spending the night in it with Malon. Ha!_

He looked up and nodded to Saria at the reception desk. Then he saw Zelda in the closing lift.

"Where the hell were you, Zelda?!" Sheik yelled, pissed at his little sister.

"I left early to get tea at the Café Dessin. Then I got a muffin and stopped at the super market to get stuff for afternoon tea. I'm on high tea for today," Zelda replied, matter-of-factly.

"Geez, Zel. I rang your home phone and you didn't answer. Mum wasn't there and your mobile was off! I was genuinely worried! And bloody tired, to top it all off. I don't have the energy to be worried today, sis." He hopped into the elevator beside her.

"Well you certainly seem to have the energy to be pissed at me. You really can be an asshole sometimes." She sighed. She had hoped the day would start without him turning some kind of mole hill into a mountain. "Why're you tired?" Zelda knew the answer anyway; she just wanted to hear it from him.

*ding* went the elevator.

"I was doing some important….stuff, last night," Sheik replied, looking around their shared office.

"Yeah, right. Do I look like an idiot to you? No. I'm smart, and _stupid_ people could figure out what you 'did' last night. You did Malon." Zelda went over to the mini-fridge and put her bag of stuff in.

"Whaa….? Huh…?"

"Was it better on her horse?" Zelda sniggered.

"Oh ha ha…. Very funny…." Sheik said tiredly.

Zelda looked Sheik up and down. He had dark circles under his eyes that contrasted with their bright red colour.

"You really do need some sleep, Sheik. Malon probably does too. She needs energy to ride and practice." Zelda went to her desk and sat down in the wheelie-chair. But she couldn't resist the urge to make another joke.

"So, did she ride you all night long?"

Sheik sighed. "Yep. It was lots of fun. You should try it."

"What, with you and Mal? No way!"

"I didn't mean it like that! I meant you should get a boyfriend," Sheik said, looking at his watch, and then the clock on the wall. "Sex is great. You won't forget the day you lose your virginity. It's like, the greatest thing in the world."

"I'm sure it is, Sheik." She sighed. "And did you know you sound like a high-school student when you say that?"

"Sure, whatever. I'm not the twenty-three year old who hasn't lost their virginity… Hey look, Zel, it's eight-thirty," Sheik said, excited.

"Yeah? And?" She looked at Sheik strangely. "You know something….or some_one_….I don't. Who is it?" Zelda asked, fed up with secrets.

Sheik decided to finally let up, seeing as his friend was late. He took a long swig of his luke-warm coffee.

"Okay. His name is—"

*ding* went the elevator.

Out of the elevator stepped a tall, blond young man.

"Hey guys," he said in his irresistible sexy tenor.

…

Zelda sat in the chair, staring at him.

"Zelda, meet your new partner, Link," Sheik said, almost laughing enough to suffocate.

"You _asshole_, Sheik Lanayru Nohansovir! Why didn't you tell me it was Link?!" Zelda screeched, punching her brother on the arm.

"Because I knew your reaction would be worth getting punched, even if it was getting punched by a twig like you!" Sheik was laughing so hard he had started to cry.

Link stood watching them, hands on hips and smirk on face.

Zelda's phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Zel!" Saria sniggered. "A Mr Wolfe is here to see you so I sent him up." She was obviously in on it.

"Thanks. He's already here. Bitch," Zelda said sarcastically.

"Hey! He's hot, he's your modelling partner, he's single, you've had a massive crush on him since fifth grade and your first photo shoot together is for a marriage thingy's ad! How lucky is that?" Saria laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, I bet he was in on it too…wait, did you say _marriage_?" Zelda cried. _How come I did not get told about this?_

"Uh… yes… Didn't Sheik tell you?"

"No! He didn't! Son of a bitch, Sheik, get back here!"

*beep beep beep*

Zelda turned to her brother and kicked him square in the nuts.

Link cringed. _Remind me not to get on her bad side… but with a body like that, she can't have one… this is _Zelda!_ But… Ouch… poor Sheik_…

"Fuck, Zelda! Why the hell did you do that?" Sheik demanded in a raspy voice.

"Zel, don't you reckon that was a bit harsh?" Link asked tentatively.

"Harsh? _Harsh_?! He kept me in the dark about the fact that we're doing a photo shoot for a _marriage service._ They only give those to partners who are actually, y'know, _married_. Did you know that? Because I sure didn't and I think that he deserved worse! Were you in on it? You were, weren't you? I—"

Link covered her mouth with his hand.

"I was in on the fact that I was your new partner. Nothing more. But shouldn't you be doing this professionally? You've been a model for three years. So have I. We can do it professionally _without_ having a breakdown, can't we? Besides, it's just a few photos. What is it other than that?"

Zelda stopped moving and looked Link square in the eye. Farore_, she has purple eyes… like amethyst…it's like drowning in grape juice, only more pure…grape juice? Really? That's all you could think of?_

He removed his hand from her mouth. _ Her soft, pink, beautiful mouth…_

Zelda looked down at the floor, then back at her brother, still cringing on the floor.

Then it occurred to her that Sheik didn't even know that she had had a massive crush on Link for seven years.

"I…..I'm sorry, Link… it's just…. I don't just dislike awkward situations, I loathe them… with a passion… this one would be particularly bad…. As long as we don't have to do anything _bad, I guess_ I'll be fine… I'm sorry… " She said, before getting into the elevator.

"Where're you going, Zel?"

"To ask Saria to get me a hot chocolate and the schedule for the week…"

Link just stared after her. Then he looked back to Sheik, who was sitting on the floor, but not cringing anymore.

"Why did she get into the elevator when she can call Saria? And there is a coffee machine right there…" Link asked as he went to help Sheik up.

"Thanks…well…when Zelda goes off to do something that can be done much simpler, it usually means she's going to cry. Usually she'll be in a 'fake happy' mood for a couple of days. Man, she is mentally unstable. Probably a good idea not to follow her."

"Oh…. Okay…"

…

Two days later, they were out in the capital's botanical gardens, filming and taking photos for the service ad.

"Ah, my friends! Bonjour! Long time, no see. How go your lives, eh?" the photographer/director, Zant, asked with a happy smile on his face.

"Great, Zant!" Zelda said. "How're we gonna do this?"

Link looked at her wishfully. There she was, in this beautiful white gown with her hair up in an intricate swirl that was gracefully pinned by silver clasps that looked like little gardens, complete with swirling vines and butterflies.

_My Goddesses…. If only she were mine…_

Zelda was out of her mood. She was actually quite happy with the director. She had had Zant before, and he liked things simple and to the point. And here she was, looking at Link getting his hair poofed up with some pine-tree-smelling powder.

She was about to go down a fake aisle with cameras taking pictures of her fake marriage to Link, her childhood friend and teenage crush.

Link sneezed, yet again, as some make-up artist sprayed his hair with hairspray.

"Hey Link!" she called.

"What?" he replied, still staring at how low-cut her dress was, and how well it fitted her.

"Try not to sneeze when we film it, hey?" Zelda laughed. They had been told by Zant that the advertisement would be both a TV ad and a poster/magazine thing.

"Done!" someone somewhere cried, probably the artist doing Link's hair.

"Finally! That took a whole two hours! Now we're on to the photos! Link, I want you over at the 'altar'. Zelda, over to the end of the 'path' please. And…action!" Zant said, flustered.

Zelda started down the leaf-covered path, bare feet feeling the slight pricks of the dead leaves sticking into her feet and crunching beneath her. Slowly, slowly, she lifted her head to look at Link and the vicar. She smiled at them, and they smiled back.

_If I ever get married, I'll have a dress just like this… backless, with transparent sleeves and layers of the thinnest silk…_

_If I ever get married, it will be to Link…_

"Cut! No, no, that's too fast, Zelda, do it again. But this time, _slower_!"

_But it's so tempting to just sprint up there and frenchy him…_

After another three hours of Zant picking and picking at the slightest things, Zelda finally got to the end of the aisle. They had re-applied make-up, had lunch and done Link's hair again.

_Geez, he's gonna smell like pine trees for a whole _week…

That brief moment in time when Link held her hands before pulling her close, she felt such a wave of happiness, it was almost like it was an actual wedding…

"Alright, cut! That was amazing! The costumes set it all off beautifully. Your acting skills were perfect, but three hours? I'm surprised the cameramen are not falling on their heads! But your faces… It's almost like you two're actually in love, no?"

People around the garden cheered. After hours of applying make-up and hair, it was worth the praise they got from such a well-known photographer.

But Zelda and Link weren't listening. They were too busy looking into each other's eyes.

"Uh, guys? The thing's over. You can stop it now," said Sheik, looking at them funny.

Zelda tilted her head up as Link leant down, cupping her face in his hands; she entwining her hands in his hair as….

"Oh, maybe I spoke too soon, eh? Ooh, definitely…." Zant said, a cheeky smile on his face. "Someone take some pictures and send them to the magazines!"

Sheik just stared at them with his jaw slack, looking at the way their jaws moved and how their lips caressed each other's.

"Okay. Enough. Somebody get these two married now. Seems the photoshoot proved all too much," Sheik said, shock on his face. "Link! Stop making out with my sister or you'll get hit in the balls with one of my shuriken!"

But the two lovers couldn't hear him.


End file.
